I Exceed You!
by LnknInsanity
Summary: Lucy finds a little exceed wondering lost looking for Fairy Tail. The cat soon becomes attached to Lucy and asks to be her partner, but this little cat wants Lucy all to herself! Making some (dragon slayer) people and a few exceeds jealous. *rating may go up*
1. Chapter 1: lucy's exceed

HI! Fresh new story that no one (i hope) has thought of before! if you have im very sorry and i swear i havent read any others like this so i am not copying!

Disclaimer:i always forget to put these in but it should be obvious that i dont own fairy tail but i do own Nabhanya! she's mine! so no using with out asking please.

but please review anyway.

* * *

'_Stupid Natsu'_ Lucy thought as she walked to the guild. He had snuck into her bed again last night and just as she thought she was getting used to it he started sleep hugging her! She hadn't gotten any sleep at all with him snuggling into her neck and drooling on her collar bone and just when she had finally started to fall asleep Natsu moved his head so he was using her chest as a pillow! Her face had been red enough to make a tomato jealous but she couldn't move as it would squish happy who was cuddling up to her other side and she couldn't bare to wake them up they looked so peaceful, like a child falling asleep with his mother.

'_Does Natsu only think of me as a mother?'_ she had that sudden thought making her depressed. The dense dragon slayer had managed to sneak his way into the blonde celestial mages heart and it didn't look like he was leaving anytime soon. But he had been ...off ever since the grand magic games and the eclipse gate where future Lucy had died, he only used to sneak into her room every so often saying _"Your bed is comfy Luce!"_ as his excuse and Happy hadn't been any better either, curling up on top of her head at any chance he could get.

Lucy snapped out of her thoughts when she heard a crying sound. She looked around but could see nothing besides people walking on their way to work.

She was about to leave when she heard it again from behind her, she looked back but all she could see was a black tail that was blue at the tip sticking out of an alleyway.

"Hey." She called out softly to the thing in the alley.

It turned around to reveal a small cat with tears in her large green eyes.

"W-what do you want?" the cat tried to sound tough but ended up sounding frightened.

"I just wanted to know why you are crying, are you okay?" she asked it softly.

The cat looked away and Lucy got a good look at it. She wore a green sari with gold sequins on it and gold bracelets around each of its little wrists, her fur was black but it had blue stripes throughout it and her tail was completely black except for the blue bit at the tip.

Her two large green eyes turned back to Lucy as she tearfully explained what had happened. "I-I heard that there was a guild which had a lot of dragon slayers and I th-thought that maybe I could find a partner there but as I was flying here a big jet of fire burst up into the sky and burned one of my wings!" she broke off as she started sobbing again.

"It's okay, Calm down." She said frantically trying to calm down the crying little cat. "Look my name is Lucy, I'm a mage at Fairy Tail, and we have a girl who could help you, if you want to come with me." She showed the cat her mark to prove she was what she said.

"Fairy Tail!" the cat exclaimed. "That's the guild I was looking for!"

Lucy smiled and stood up. "Well come with me and I'll take you there."

The cat looked at her like she was an angel before it blushed and looked away "I-I can't walk anymore I had to walk the whole way here and my feet hurt."

"Well I could carry you if your okay with that." Lucy suggested holding her arms out the cat.

The cat said nothing as it ran into her arms and hugged her around her neck. Lucy put one arm underneath it and one arm gently around her back so the cat could just sit on her arm as they walked. The cat buried its head into her neck and said quietly. "My name is Nabhanya."

"That's a very pretty name." Lucy said smiling

The cat looked at her in awe but then smiled and said "Thanks! It means celestial. You can call me Na-chan though." Before snuggling back into her hug.

* * *

When they got to the guild Lucy shouted "Ohayou minna!" and everyone shouted out "Ohayou!" in return.

Lucy looked around until she saw the person she was looking for, Wendy was sitting at a table with Charle, Erza and Levy.

"Wendy! I need your help!" she yelled rushing over and placing Nabhanya on the table. "She said as she was flying here a fire ball came up and burnt her wing. Can you help?"

"Oh dear! Please summon your wings." The little girl instructed the cat.

Nabhanya did as requested and Wendy examined them. "It's not too serious, your magic has already started to heal them a little of my magic too speed it up and you'll be as good as new." She smiled at the small cat.

The cat quietly thanked her and Wendy started to heal her wings. Just as she had almost finished to people came bursting through the door.

"Stupid Ash brain! I obviously won!" Gray said as he unconsciously started to take off his pants, Charle quickly covered Wendy's eyes and turned her head away from the stripping man.

"What did you say Popsicle breath?! You can't beat me in a million years!" Natsu yelled as they both started glaring at eachother.

"Oh yeah!" Gray yelled as his hands started to cover themselves in ice.

"Yeah!" Natsu screamed back as his fists lit themselves on fire.

Nabhanya started to shake as she saw the fire "LUCY!" she screamed flying straight at the blonde who had brought her here.

Everyone stopped as the little black and blue cat rammed straight into her chest and accidently pushed her in the middle of the fight.

Acting quickly Lucy used her whip to wrap around Gray's wrist and throw him over Natsu and into a wall, then she jumped back and as Natsu ran past her she Lucy-kicked him in the back which also sent him flying into a wall.

"LUCY! What the hell!" Natsu and Gray both yelled together.  
"Urusai!" she yelled glaring at both of them with a glare which matched Erza's in ferocity.

"H-hai." They both said trembling a bit in fear of the legendary black Lucy.

The cat that was snuggled into her chest looked at her in awe.

Mirajane decided to speak up and save the boys who were trembling under the force of Lucy's glare. "Hey Lucy-chan, who is the cat?"

Lucy stopped glaring as she remembered the cat in her arms, she looked down to see it still staring up at her but it was also still shaking a bit in fear.

"Oh yeah! Mira could you please call master down we have someone who would like to join the guild." She said before petting the cat behind its ears in an attempt to calm it down.

After this everyone crowded around to see the newest little addition. Lucy set her down on the bar and sat in a seat next to her.

"Aww she is so cute!" Lisanna squealed.

"What's your name little one?" Mira said.

"I'd like to know that to." A short white haired man said as he jumped down from the second floor.

"My name is Nabhanya sir, I came here because it is rumoured that a lot of dragon slayers reside in this guild, I hoped I could find a partner." She said looking hopefully Makarov.

"I'm sorry little one but all our dragon slayers already have partners." He told the cat sadly.

Nabhanya looked sad for a second before a thought came to her. "Sir if I can, I would still like to join the guild and I would also like to request Lucy-san as my partner." She said looking up shyly at a shocked Lucy.

"M-me?" Lucy questioned. "But I am not a dragon slayer."

"Exceeds don't have to have a dragon slayer as a partner, we just need a partner to stand alongside and I would like for you to fight with me Lucy-san. But its okay if you don't want to." Nabhanya said sadly looking away with tears welling up in her eyes.

Everyone in the room felt their heart go out to the little exceed, the girl were almost full on crying and Gajeel was at the memory of not having a partner before Pantherlily. Gajeel grabbed his cat in a hug and started crying his eyes out.

"Of course, I would like you as a partner Na-chan!" Lucy said grabbing the cat up in a hug.

"Lucy-san!" Nabhanya cried hugging her back.

Once they finally let go of each other Mirajane went and got the stamp.

"Where would you like the stamp? Your stomach or your back?" she asked the small cat.

"Do you have a smaller stamp? I would like one on my hand like Lucy-san." Mirajane went back into the storage room and rummaged around until she found the right sized stamp.

"Okay! Here we go!" she said before stamping the cat's right paw.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail Nabhanya!" everyone shouted.

* * *

their we go! if you like the story or have ideas please review.


	2. Chapter 2: pantherlily

second chapter up and running. two in one day? hells yeah!

please review

* * *

That night Natsu as wondered over to Lucy's house he thought about the new exceed. It was good that Lucy had a new friend; Natsu and Happy had been very over protective after the eclipse gate incident, they had seen Lucy die right in front of their eyes! Granted it was a future version of Lucy but it was still Lucy, they had slept over a her house every night they could after that what if something actually happened to Lucy?! Natsu couldn't even think about it, losing Lucy it would be like losing a part of himself, Lucy didn't know it yet but they were as good as mates, all they had to do was the final act *cough*sex*cough* But Lucy wasn't ready for that yet, it was why she kept shoving him and Happy out of her bed, so Natsu would wait for her.

As they finally did reach Lucy's apartment he decided to use the door this time, Lucy would be proud of him for that. He thought happily as he tried to use the door but it was dead bolted so he had no choice but to use the window there was no other choice.

He tried the window but it was again locked, this was so weird Lucy never locked her window no matter how many times he came through it instead of using the door. He knocked trying to get her attention to let him in, she didn't wake up from her sleep but a certain cat lying next to her did.

Nabhanya was pissed at being woken up she looked over to the window to see the pink haired dragon slayer with his exceed tapping at the window.

When Natsu saw Lucy's new partner was awake he smiled and waved at her. "Hey Na-chan! Can you come open the window for us?"

The little exceed put on the new dressing gown Lucy had gotten her to cover the small pyjamas that Lucy had bought her, she opened the window and walked out.

"What are you doing here? It's the middle of the night!" the tired little exceed whispered angrily.

"We always sleep with Lucy." Natsu explained grinning. "We need to protect her in case something happens."

"I can protect Lucy!" the little exceed fumed. "And you can't sleep with Lucy! It is indecent!"

"How?" Natsu said confused.

"You-you just can't! You're a bad influence on Lucy!" She cried crossing her arms.

"What about me?" Happy asked.

"You can't either!" she yelled.

"But I am just a cat!" He cried.

"I'm Lucy's cat, she doesn't need you!" she cried before going back inside and locking the window she then climbed back into lucy's bed and cuddled up to Lucy's chest and fell back asleep.

'_Those are mine.'_ Natsu thought darkly as Happy started crying in Natsu's arms. "Does Lucy not need us anymore Natsu?"

"She does but Na-chan is being mean, I bet tomorrow if you fly at Lucy she will still hug you!" Natsu said hugging him.

* * *

"LUCY!" Happy said flying into her arms the next morning when she walked into the guild.

Lucy caught the crying cat and hugged it to her. "What's wrong Happy?"

"Lucy do you need us?" he said looking up at her with teary eyes.

"What? Of course I do! You guys are like my family! I'll always need you" she said smiling at the cat that was now smiling back at her.

Na-chan was fuming with jealousy. "Lucy-san do you need me too? Am I a part of your family? I'm very new here after all." She said sweetly as she patted Lucy's leg to get her attention.

"Of course Na-chan! You are a part of Fairy Tail now so you are a part of our family too!" Lucy said picking up her exceed with her other arm.

Nabhanya and happy glared at each other as Lucy walked towards the bar.

"Hey Mira! Can I have a strawberry smoothie for me and what would you two like?" she said looking at the two exceeds who had quickly changed back to their innocent expressions.

"Fish!" Happy cried while Nabhanya calmly said "Darjeeling tea if you have it please."

As Mira went to go get the drinks everyone requested Gajeel suddenly came up behind Lucy. "Yo Bunny girl! Let's have a fight my Pantherlily against your Nabhanya!"

"Gajeel!" Pantherlily yelled faintly blushing when he looked at Nabhanya.

"I will fight him." Nabhanya said jumping down from the bar shocking everyone.

"Na-chan are you sure?" Lucy asked.

She was faintly blushing but nodded nonetheless. "What type of fighting would you like?" Pantherlily asked politely.

"Full strength with weapons." Nabhanya said as she pulled out a stave from her sari.

"Are you sure? I was a general." Pantherlily asked as he changed into his battle form.

Nabhanya glowed a bit as her body grew until it resembled a tall elegant cat-woman; her stave grew with her until it became a long wooden pole.

"You have a battle form too?" Lucy said in shock.

"Yes its one of the reasons I was looking for a partner to fight with." Nabhanya said "You may start when you are ready."

Pantherlily still didn't get out his buster arm but just went in for a straight punch, Nabhanya brought up her pole and braced her body behind it so it became like a shield she then struck out one end of the pole to hit his kneecap and then swung the top part off the pole around to hit him in the head which he narrowly avoided by ducking.

"Come on Lily!" Gajeel cheered.

"Go Na-chan!" Lucy yelled.

Nabhanya swung the pole around her waist while she turned, giving it momentum before she struck out with one end and stopped it an inch from Pantherlily's throat.

Nabhanya chuckled as she raised one eyebrow in a you-give look. Pantherlily growled "one point" as he knocked away the pole and lunged for her, cute or not he would not lose.

Nabhanya put one hand on his shoulder and used it to pull herself up into a cartwheel behind his back, as she landed she brought the pole around to sweep his legs out from underneath him.

As he fell on the ground she was about to bring the pole down on his chest to gain another point her grabbed hold of her ankles and pulled , as she fell he grabbed her pole and swung it around his head before making a stabbing motion towards her chest.

This time Nabhanya growled "1:1" before grabbing the pole and using it to bring the rest of her body up in a head kick. Seeing what she was doing Lily grabbed her leg and held her upside down by her foot.

"Put me down!" she screamed indignantly as everyone had a laugh at the bizarre scene in front of them.

"Not until you give." Lily said laughing at Nabhanya trying to hold her sari up over the matching green pants she wore underneath them.

"Never!" she screamed flushing even more.

"And what if I do this?" He said as he put her onto the ground and then quickly pinned her before she could crawl away then... he jammed his fingers into her side and started tickling her!

"No! Haha! Stop!" she screamed trying to twist away.

"Do you give?" Pantherlily asked stopping for a moment.

"N-no!" she said panting.

Pantherlily tsked. "Then I'll just have to continue." He said as he started tickling her again.

"OK! I give!" she screamed after a few minutes of Pantherlily's tickling torture.

Pantherlily flushed at the cat-girl beneath him who was flushed and panting but then was instantly snapped out of it when Happy flew over and said "You liiiiiiike her!"

"Do not!" they both screamed together as the guild laughed at the pair who had turned back to their small cat forms. Nabhanya picked up her pole which had shrunk with her and walked back to Lucy.

"This is so a tie!" she yelled back at Lily before storming off, Lily only chuckled as he walked back to Gajeel who was praising him on his win.

"Hey Luce! I found a job!" Natsu said running over to her.

Nabhanya quickly turned to her partner "But Lucy! I thought you and I were going to go on a mission to do together and we were going to do some training with you spirits too!" she said holding onto her arm.

"hmmm." Lucy said as she thought it was never a bad idea to train.

Natsu's eyes widened in horror as he saw Lucy considering taking a mission without him! Happy quickly flew over to Pantherlily and dragged him towards Nabhanya.

"Hey Na-chan! Pantherlily wants you to go out with him!" happy yelled pushing him at the blushing exceed.

"What!" Lily yelled before turning to Nabhanya who was blushing furiously." He meant a training date! Just a training date ...as friends!" Pantherlily said quickly, he did as happy would say 'liiiike her' but he was not quite ready to ask her out yet.

Nabhanya smiled gently and said "I would love to Lily-kun." Her soft smile made both the boy exceeds blush a bit, Happy still like Charle but he could appreciate how pretty Na-chan was when she wasn't glaring at him.

"So it's settled." Happy said. "We'll go on the mission with Lucy and Na-chan can stay here and go on her date with Lily!"

"Wait! Lily-kun could we go on our training date after we get back from the mission?" Nabhanya asked politely.

"That's fine" Pantherlily said making both Natsu and Happy glare at him with a look that said 'traitor'.

"Well lets go get ready then. We'll meet you at the train station at 10 ok?" Lucy said smiling, both boys nodded. She and Nabhanya went to her apartment to get ready.

* * *

ooh! na-chan and lily sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g.

haha please review


	3. Chapter 3: Mission

Note: can't remember much about Edolas and what happened to the exceeds afterwards except for the part where they moved to earth and made a village for themselves so I've probably got some facts wrong if I have feel free to tell me in a review or a PM.

also warning Happy is so OOC its almost funny.

please review.

* * *

"Why are we taking the train?" Natsu moaned as his he tried not to throw up.

"It's the fastest way to get there." Nabhanya said getting annoyed at the dragon slayers constant moaning.

"Lucy!" he moaned "help."

Lucy sighed but then moved over to his seat and put his head in her lap, she then out her fingers in his hair and started to massage his scalp. Natsu sighed as his body started to relax and forget about his motion sickness, he wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his head into her stomach. "Thanks Luce."

She smiled down at him gently as she petted away his motion sickness.

Nabhanya was sitting there sulking until she came up with an idea. "Lucy-san, why don't we get off at the station after this and walk the rest of the way? It'll help Natsu-san walk off his motion sickness."

That was still at least two solid K's (kilometres) of walking "What do you think Natsu?"

'_Stupid Nabhanya interrupting the only time Lucy will pet me.'_ Natsu thought darkly. "I'm *gag* fine Luce." He said as he felt it come back in full force when Lucy stopped petting him to think.

"We'll continue on the train so Natsu doesn't have to walk so far after getting off the train. Is that okay?" Lucy asked the boy in her lap.

Natsu nodded eagerly before snuggling back into her stomach which caused Lucy to blush at how cute he looked. _'Wait cute! Bad Lucy! Stop thinking of your partner like that!'_ she mentally scolded herself.

While she was thinking this she didn't see Nabhanya glare at Natsu who smirked smugly back at her.

* * *

When they finally did get off the train Natsu was as good as new. "Yosh! Let's go!" he yelled grabbing Lucy and dragging her in the direction of the clients' house.

"Hey!" Nabhanya yelled flying after them. Happy flew next to her but then turned to her and asked innocently "Na-chan why do you not want Lucy and Natsu to be together?"

Nabhanya stopped as the blue cat bluntly asked her the question. "Well it's not that I don't like Natsu, it's just that I don't like Lucy choosing him over me. Lucy is my partner, I don't like him taking her away from me."

"Is that why you didnt want to be Laxus's partner? even though he is a dragon slayer and he's stronger than Lucy." he asked.

Nabhanya nodded. "Lucy can be much stronger than this! She's my partner so I dont want to be anyone else's partner. We only became partners for a short while but I can already tell she likes Natsu a lot and I don't want her to... you know what never mind." She said before flying off.

"Wait! You can't stop there! What don't you want Lucy to do?" Happy yelled flying after her.

'_I don't want her to leave me alone.'_ Nabhanya finished in her mind, she had been alone for a long time and she wasn't going to let a pink haired moron take away the first person who had cared for her in a long time.

* * *

-Flashback-

"When I grow up I want to be a partner to a dragon slayer!" a little exceed exclaimed excitedly.

Ever since they had settled in Earth Land from Edolas every exceed wanted to find a partner like the ones who had come to Edolas and helped to save them.

"Me too!" another one said excitedly.

"So do I!" Nabhanya said trying to join in with the other little kid's excitement. She was always left out when the other exceeds played together. Just because her parents were a different type of exceed (**A/N**: RACIST!) she was always rejected by the other kids and then her parents had died leaving her an orphan with no relatives. When she needed the other exceeds most they had all turned away leaving her alone, she had to stay at the orphanage even though the other kids hurt her, she worked in the fields 3 days a week with no one ever questioning her and used that money to buy her clothes.

"You can't!" they all yelled at her.

"A dragon slayer would want you as a partner, you'd be lucky if an ordinary mage would take you in." One exceed laughed.

"Yes they would! I would partner with the strongest dragon slayer ever!" she yelled, no matter what she did she clung to the hope that when she was a good enough fighter she could partner with a dragon slayer. It was her goal!

"Stupid! They wouldn't want you!"

"Well I'll partner with a mage then! One even stronger and smarter that a dragon slayer!" she yelled as tears streamed down her face.

They all laughed as she ran away to her favourite hiding spot in the branches of a tree.

-End flashback-

* * *

When Happy and Nabhanya had finally caught up Lucy and Natsu were waiting out of the front of what they assumed was the client's house. Nabhanya flew over to Lucy's shoulder and sat down on it like she was sitting on a chair before putting one paw around her head in a one armed hug. "Shall we go Lucy-san?"

"Yep let's go." Lucy said walking inside the house with Natsu and Happy following behind.

The mission was pretty simple the man had some wanted to get to the next town over but the road he needed to take to get there the fastest was said to have robbers lying in wait for anything that walked past, the man wanted the robbers caught and taken to jail for him, the pay was pretty decent and it seemed easy enough so why was Lucy being cornered again?! She was sick of this! Can't there be one mission where she is not a damn damsel in distress! The road had split so Natsu and Happy had gone down one path while Lucy went down the other after practically pushing them down the other path.

"Get the girl! She'll fetch a high price!" one of the men said staring directly at her chest.

"LUCY!" Lucy looked up expecting to see Happy about to fly her away as he always does when something like this happens but to her surprise it was Nabhanya. She was in her small cat form and flying down to her, she grabbed Lucy and started to fly her away but stopped just as they were floating above the robbers reach.

"Which one do you want to take out first?" Nabhanya said as the robbers tried to circle them.

Lucy looked surprised for a second but then nodded at one of the men and then turned and looked at one on the other side of the circle, Nabhanya nodded and flew Lucy down until she was directly above the man and then dropped her.

"LUCY-KICK!" she screamed as she kicked the man in the face then she grabbed her whip and wrapped it around one of the men reaching for her.

Nabhanya how ever had gotten out her stave and was fighting the second guy Lucy had looked at, he was wielding a hammer and was fighting him, his style of smash everything was no match against Nabhanya's graceful way of using a wooden pole that was reinforced with a solid metal bar in the middle.

Lucy summoned out Taurus who took care of most of the other robbers while she worked on the two or three surrounding her.

Once all the robbers were unconscious she turned to Taurus and Nabhanya and smiled hugely at them. "We did it!" she cheered.

"Nice going! Nice body!" Taurus cheered with hearts in his eyes.

Nabhanya flew in front of Lucy's chest and hugged her hugely. "I knew you could do it! And you!" she said glaring at Taurus. "Have some respect!"

"Moo! I have only respect for Lucy-san's nice body!" he defended.

"That's not the same thing!" she yelled back.

"Forced gate closure!" Lucy yelled sending Taurus back before they started fighting.

"Hmph. Rude cow." Nabhanya muttered before grabbing Lucy and flying her over the forest. "Let's go find Natsu and then go home."

* * *

On the way back Natsu hadn't stopped complaining about how he hadn't got any action and how Lucy should've called when she saw the robbers, he would've heard her with his super dragon hearing.

"Come on stop complaining next time you can choose the mission and we won't split up okay?" Lucy said trying to cheer up the sulking dragon slayer.

"Okay!" Natsu smiled before Nabhanya ruined his mood by saying "After our training right Lucy?"

"Yes after that but that shouldn't take too long." She said quickly.

"Fine." Natsu still sulked a little bit.

"Natsu-san!" they both looked up as two males and two flying cats ran up to them.

"Sting! Rouge!" Lucy gasped in surprise.

* * *

and there it is my poor attempt at a cliff hanger.

now usually i post up a chapter as soon as i fifnish it but i decided on the next one im gonna wait a little bit mwahaha.

but if you would like me to update faster leave a review they always make me update faster, I can't help it! when i see them i just have to update for you guys and a lot of you guys are really funny!  
so see ya next time!


	4. Chapter 4: sting & rouge

that was the most reviews I have ever had on one chapter! Thank you all so much! I LOVE YOU GUYS!

So as promised here is your next chapter

please review

* * *

"Sting! Rouge!" Lucy gasped in surprise.

Sting said nothing just ran up and punched Natsu in the face, while Rouge and the other exceeds went to stand by Lucy.

Natsu avoided all Stings punches with ease. "I don't have time to deal with you right now!"

"Why don't we make it interesting then? Whoever wins gets a kiss from Lucy-san." Sting said out loud.

"WHAT?!" Lucy yelled.

"Yosh! I'm fired up now!" Natsu said going after Sting, he would let nothing keep him from his kiss with Lucy.

"Hey Rouge-kun, Frosch, Lector, how are you guys doing?" Lucy asked politely after sighing at the two dragon slayers idiocy.

After the Grand magic games both their guilds had grown closer and now they were on almost friendly terms except for Sting and Natsu who fought whenever they saw each other. It was like how whenever Gray and Natsu saw each other they would start arguing which then lead to fighting the only difference was with Sting and Natsu it wasn't friendly, they were still fierce rivals. Lucy however thanks to Sting and Natsu's constant fighting had gotten close to Rouge and the two exceeds as they were often sitting on the sidelines watching Sting and Natsu fight.

"Great we get to see the greatest mage ever fight!" Lector said praising Sting and answering her at the same time.

"Fro thinks so too! How are you fairy-san?" the cute little frog exceed cheered.

"I'm good, thank you for asking Fro." She said smiling at the little exceeds cuteness.

Nabhanya slid forward off Lucy's shoulder, knowing Lucy would catch her in a hug as she always did. "Who are these people Lucy-san?" she asked.

"These are some of my friends from Sabertooth. This is Rouge, Frosch and Lector, and the one fighting is Sting." Lucy pointed them out as she introduced them.

"This is my partner Nabhanya, but we call her Na-chan." She said setting the exceed down on the ground in front of them.

"Pleased to meet you." She said giving a little curtsey.

Rouge said nothing simply raised an eyebrow in question, Lucy sighed and begun to explain why she, a non-dragon slayer, had and exceed partner.

As this happened Happy walked over to Lector and they begun to fight. "Natsu won't lose!" Happy cried.

"Well neither will Sting he's the greatest mage in Fiore and he's grown stronger since they last fought too!" Lector yelled back.

"I'm going to have to agree with Happy on this one." Na-chan spoke up.

Happy and Lector both looked at her in shock, happy that she was actually supporting him and Lector that another person was questioning Sting's greatness. "Huh?" they both said together.

"Natsu-san is a part of Lucy's guild Fairy Tail, so it is not possible for him to lose. Except to Lucy of course." Na-chan explained.

"Huh?" they both said again.

"Fro agrees too!" Fro voiced his confusion.

"Lucy will be the strongest mage in Fiore so Sting can't be and Natsu is Lucy's nakama so he's strong too." She explained making it sound like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Lucy and Rouge came back to hear the last part of Nabhanya's explanation.

"Na-chan! I'm nowhere near their level!" Lucy exclaimed.

"You will be Lucy-san! You could be the best mage in Fiore! We just need to train more!" Na-chan said looking up at Lucy with adoring eyes.

"Well we will be training soon okay?" Lucy said as the little exceed insisted on making Lucy as she put it 'The best mage in Fiore!'

Suddenly a hand turned her head to the side and she felt some lips kiss the side of her mouth.

"Oops missed."Natsu said childishly, he was bruised and bloody but he had beaten Sting, who was lying on the ground heavily bruised and bloody, gasping for breath.

"Sting-kun!" Lector said running over to Sting who was slowly getting up.

"Natsu!" Lucy cried as her face flushed. "Don't just kiss people like that!"

"But I didn't actually kiss you and I had to because I won!" Natsu smiled, when in doubt act really dense so Luce won't hurt you as bad.

"You're getting weaker Natsu-san; your punches were weaker than water." Sting laughed saving Natsu from facing Lucy's embarrassed punch.

"Says the person on the ground!" Natsu yelled back.

"Gimme a minute and I'll beat you into a pulp!" Sting yelled getting up.  
Na-chan patted Lucy's leg to get her attention. "Lucy-san, I wanna go home and get ready for our training can you stop the fight?"

"It doesn't matter how much you train," Lector said cockily. "Fairy-san won't beat Sting!"

"Yes she will! Don't make fun of Lucy-san!" Nabhanya yelled.

Lucy saw the little exceeds lip tremble and picked her up in her arms. "Come on let's go home and get ready. Bye guys." She called out to the Sabertooth members as she started to walk off.

"But what about Natsu?" Happy asked following behind.

Lucy without turning back yelled. "Natsu if you don't come now I won't treat you to lunch at the guild!"

"But Luce~!" he whined.

"Now." She said in her deadly voice and glared which made Natsu yelp and follow behind her obediently.

"Maybe Fairy-san could be a strong mage with a glare like that." Lector said shuddering a bit at the memory of the blonde mages death glare.

"Fro thinks so too." The adorable exceed said holding onto Rouge's leg.

* * *

As soon as they arrived back at the guild Nabhanya tried to drag Lucy to their apartment so they could get ready to go and start training, but Natsu grabbed her hand and wouldn't let go.

"Lucy was gonna have lunch with me!" Natsu cried pulling her towards the bar.

"No! We are going to get ready to train! You got your mission with her now it's my turn!" Nabhanya yelled back in her battle form pulling Lucy the other way.

"I want to eat fish with Lucy!" Happy cried pulling with Natsu.

Mira decided to help Natsu, FOR HER OTP DREAMS! "She should go on a date with Natsu!"

Cana said grabbing Lucy in a hug around her chest. "She should come out clubbing with me!"

Levy saw the fighting for Lucy and joined in too. "Lu-chan going with me to the library!

Erza suddenly came into the fight too. "Lucy will eat cake with me!"

"GUYS YOU'RE RIPPING ME APART!" Lucy screamed trying to get them off her.

"Fighting for your friend is truly man!" Elfman shouted coming to back up his sister.

A huge fight broke out almost immediately with people getting dragged into it from all over the guild, while this happened Nabhanya grabbed Lucy and started to fly out of the guild.

"HEY!" Natsu screamed pulling away from punching Max in the face.

"She is coming with me!" Nabhanya screamed back as she flew out the door.

* * *

-An hour later-

Nabhanya couldn't believe it! Natsu had managed to convince Lucy to let him and Happy come with them again!

"Why is Natsu-san coming?" Nabhanya asked with a slight glare at the mage in question.

"Because Lucy is my partner so we always stick together." Natsu said happily walking behind them.

"But how are we supposed to train with them there!" Nabhanya yelled.

"Natsu's a really strong mage, I'm sure he'll be able to help us." Lucy said trying to calm down her partner. Honestly she didn't mean to let Natsu come but...

* * *

-Flashback-

"You'll let me come right Luce?" Natsu said using his puppy dog eyes on her.

"I dunno Natsu. I mean I did promise Na-chan it would be just the two of us."

"But I can help you train! Just call me sensei!" he said smiling.

"But still..." Lucy trailed off.

"Well I'll just stay here and watch your house for you, I promise I won't light anything on fire, read your book or look at your underwear draw." Natsu said as he thought _'nope, nup and definitely nuh-uh.'_

Lucy hadn't even thought of those things but now she did she was kind of scared to leave Natsu on his own.

"But I still get to sleep in your bed!" he finished.

He always ripped the sheets and rolled around a lot unless he was holding onto Lucy, he would break the freaking bed!

"And you don't mind if I use your kitchen do you Luce?" he said turning and walking towards the kitchen.

Oh hell no! "Hey Natsu, do you wanna come training with us?" she asked grabbing his arm before he could burn down the place, no offence but he should be banned from the kitchen.

"Sure Luce. I'd love too!" he said smirking while looking at Nabhanya who was fuming.

-End flash back-

* * *

"We still get to share a tent right Luce?" Natsu asked suddenly.

This is gonna be a long two weeks.

* * *

how will the training go with to rivals for Lucy's attention?

lol I dunno! I'm still working on it!

but please review anyway!


	5. Chapter 5: camp training

**Hey guys! im going to italy for two weeks this week so i wont be updating for quite awhile but i wanted to get this chapter up before i go so dont hate me! i didnt make you wait two more weeks for it! but it will be quite awhile before the next one so until then check out "from walls to ruins" by love-always-has-a-price. it is a RoLu story but it is really good and one of my favourites if you want more NaLu though maybe check out something from Layana Panda she is a really great author. but until then dont forget to leave a review.**

* * *

It was only three days into the training but Lucy had had enough. She was getting stronger from the running and combat training with Natsu but whether it was Nabhanya who helped her train with weapons or Natsu she didn't get a moment to herself and when she summoned Capricorn to help her with her magic energy they sat behind her and either stared at her or glared at each other.

"Lucy-sama, your magic is not the problem your magic is already very strong, thanks to second origin, you just lack the skill in to fight in battle and I suggest a new spell that could help you." Capricorn said during one of her meditations.

"Why didn't you say that before?" Lucy asked thinking of the various exercises her spirit had put her through already.

"I needed to test how well you kept up your magic training; you have done very well Lucy-sama." Capricorn said nodding solemnly.

Lucy mentally face palmed before getting up and getting ready for the spell he was going to teach her.

"This spell requires a lot of your magical energy so we will only be able to practice for a short while but you have a very deep bond with your spirits so it should make this a lot easier for you." Capricorn started to explain.

"The spell is basically a spell to gain your spirits powers for a short while. Take Leo-sama for example, if you were to use this spell with him you would be able to use his rings for a short while to use regulus impact or if you used Aries-sama you could use her ability to use wool wall. However you can only do this with the spirits trust and co-operation. So I suggest Cancer to start off with he was one of your mothers spirits so he been with you the longest."

Lucy nodded and proceeded to summon him.

"Are you in need of a trim-ebi?" He asked as soon as he arrived.

"No, Lucy-sama is going to try _that_ spell." Capricorn explained.

Cancer raised his eyebrow but nodded none the less. "Lucy imagine my scissors imagine what they do in a fight and simply will my gate open just for my scissors then when you have them try and imagine the attack you want."

Lucy nodded as she concentrated; she managed to get both scissors before a huge fireball made her lose concentration.

"Natsu?" Lucy said "Sorry guys I need to see what's going on I'll call you back as soon as I am done."

Both spirits nodded as they disappeared into the spirit world.

* * *

"Lucy!" a black exceed cried as it flew into her chest.

"Na-chan? What's wrong?" she hugged the exceed to her as she tried to calm it down.

'f-f-fire." She cried trembling.

"NATSU!" she shouted as she looked around angrily for the fire mage.

He came out reluctantly like he had done something bad.

"Um-hey-uh-Luce-um." He said nervously.

Lucy sighed. "What did you do?" he never acted this nervous unless he had done something really bad.

"Quick question first, how do you feel about sleeping under the stars?" Natsu asked

"I like it I guess but it gets to cold up here at night we have to have a tent to help stop the wind chill. Now tell me what you've done." She said still wary of the fire mage.

"Well how about you sleep with me outside then I have a really hot body temperature so it should be fine right?" He said quickly.

"If I say alright will you tell me what you did?" Lucy asked sighing.

"Yes!" he cried happily.

"Then fine now what did you do?"

"Um you might wanna come with me." He said grabbing her hand and pulling her towards their camping site.

At the camping site their tents were burn to ashes and their sleeping bags were a bit black but also wet like someone had dumped water on them to get rid of the fire.

"WHAT DID YOU DO!?" she yelled angrily towards the cowering mage.

"Na-chan and I were arguing and I might've accidently started spitting fire." He grinned nervously.

"Idiot!" She screamed Lucy-kicking him.

* * *

"Come on Lucy, I'm sorry!" he whined giving her the puppy dog eyes as she made their dinner while ignoring him.

"Serves ya right!" Nabhanya said haughtily as she came back from getting some water for Lucy. "It's your fault we have to sleep in the cold!"

"My fault?! It's your fault! If you hadn't gotten me mad!" Natsu protested.

"If you hadn't started breathing fire!" Nabhanya yelled back before turning to Lucy. "Lucy-san I brought your water!" she held up the water she had just purified from the stream.

"Thanks Na-chan!" she said grabbing a drink. "Dinner should be ready soon if you want to go wash up or something." She smiled at the exceed staring up cutely at her.

"Hai! Lucy-san." She flew off with Happy following behind.

"Hey Luce what are you making?" Natsu said coming up behind her to smell the delicious food she was making.

"It's just fried rice, nothing special." She said not looking at the onyx eyes which made her instantly forgive him for just about anything.

"Will ya put in a lot of meat for me? Please Lucyyyyyyy!" he whined.

She laughed at his childishness. "Yeah sure."

"I'm glad we get to sleep together tonight Lucy." He grinned. "I missed sleeping with you."

"If you really like my bed so much then why don't you buy your own?"

'_And they call me dense.'_ Natsu thought as Lucy completely missed his meaning. "But then you wouldn't be in it Luce!"

Lucy blushed a bit before saying "that's the point."

"Do you really hate sleeping with me that much?" he said depressed, Igneel had said that mates must be together as much as possible, why would Lucy not want her mate near her?

"It's not that I hate it, it's more I hate how you do it without asking. Try this." She said holding up a spoon with some of the food on it.

Natsu was ecstatic, she did want him around! He leaned forward and ate the food she held up to him. It was delicious as always. "Yum! ~ but it could use some more spice."

"No one can handle your level of spice Natsu there is hot sauce in the food bag and I'm about to cut you up some chilli to go with it." she said.

"You know me so well!" he cried hugging her; Lucy was definitely the best mate ever!

"Yeah yeah go wash up before we eat." She said slightly elbowing him in the ribs.

Natsu grinned as he walked towards the river.

* * *

Lucy was cutting up the chillies for Natsu when she felt the feeling that someone was watching her, she turned around but could not see anything.

"Natsu and happy are right you are a weirdo Lucy." She laughed at herself trying to shake off the strange feeling.

"mate of a dragon, so much power." She heard a whisper but when she looked there was still no one there.

"Okay this is getting creepy. NAT-su." She trailed off as her head started to feel dizzy.

Her vision was turning black as she heard footsteps come towards her she tried to turn around to see who was there, but even that action made her head spin like a top, making her loose her balance and fall to the ground. "Natsu." She whispered.

"Such potential Angel-nee can have the zodiac keys but I want her power, I'm sure she won't mind." A voice chuckled as she saw two long legs not wearing shoes, only baggy jeans walk towards her and then she fell unconscious.

* * *

"Hey Lucy!" Natsu yelled as he ran back into their campsite with Na-chan and Happy following him, he had sworn he heard her call out to him but she was standing there cutting up the chillies like nothing was wrong.

"Oh hey Natsu! ~ Dinners almost ready K?" she chirped smiling broadly at him.

"Ok? are you alright Lucy?" he asked discreetly taking a smell of her she smelt the same but different, he didn't know how to explain it but it was like she was ...off? and she was usually a weirdo but not this much of a weirdo, she wasn't this creepily happy.

"Of course I am silly." She giggled. "No let's eat, I just realised my rent is due day after next so we better get going tomorrow to make it back in time."

"ok?" didn't she pay before they left? Her rent wasn't due until near the end of the month, what was going on with her?

Later that night, they all sat around a campfire Natsu had made, Nabhanya was sitting in Lucy's lap and Happy was trying to talk to her as Natsu was practically inhaling his food and Lucy was still eating her own dinner, silently, which was weird but no one questioned it.

"I'm tired!" Lucy suddenly exclaimed stretching her arms up above her head "Lets go to bed Na-chan!" she picked up the cat and dragged her towards their sleeping bag without even listening to Nabhanya say she wasn't finished.

"Where is the tent?" 'Lucy' asked.

They all looked at her weirdly "Natsu burnt it down remember?" Happy said looking at her weirdly.

"He did? Oh yeah he did! Stupid Natsu! I must be soooo tired, better go to sleep now then!" she said

climbing in the sleeping bag.

"Lucy's being weird Natsu! Weirder than usual!" Natsu whispered to Happy.

"I know but she maybe she ate some bad fish earlier and needs to sleep it off." Happy suggested.

"If she's not ok in the morning lets go to Wendy." Natsu whispered back.

"Aye sir!" he whispered/cheered.

* * *

During the middle of the night 'Lucy' woke up and crawled out of the sleeping bag she then walked over to Natsu and held a hand over his heart.

"Mahō kyūshū sākuru: Dai sutansu (magic absorbing circle: 1st stance)" she whispered as a red wave came off Natsu's body.

"I thought one time would be enough but it looks like ill have to do more than one to get all of your magic, I still can't feel the bottom of your power. 'Lucy' will get to stay with you a little longer before I take her magic. Aren't you lucky Natsu-baka?" she whispered before crawling into her sleeping bag and enjoying the warm feeling from the magic she had taken.

* * *

**wont be back for awhile but until then leave me a review please!**

**ciao!**


End file.
